


Heartfelt Betrayal

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [29]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Altered States, BDSM, Blood Drinking, M/M, Schmoop, Slash, Spoilers for season 6, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Vampires, Violence, swearng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Dean's known there was something off about his brother since he came back, but he never thought Sam would throw him to vampires. Now that he knows Sam has no soul, Dean knows that he has to keep Sam in line. And there's no way he can do that as a human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bdsm_fandom big bang challenge in September 2012  
> Beta'd by flitter_and_fly  
> Art by evian_fork (a href="https://evian-fork.livejournal.com/108702.html">here)

Boris frowned as he stood in a defensive position, waiting for Dean to process to everything he'd just told him. He knew now that Dean had been lying about not knowing what a hunter was, and he was pissed. But he wasn't going to worry about it at this moment; he had better things to focus on. If he could just get Dean back on the defensive, there was a chance he could make it out of this alive. Still, it was going to be a shame to have to kill such a pretty face. Dean really could have been helpful picking up girls for the cause. After all, he had these piercing green eyes and those damn full lips. And don't even get Boris started on the freckles! Maybe they could get past all of this and Dean would choose to join him. 

When Dean yelled that he was lying, Boris smiled softly, giving his head a small shake as he straightened his body a little. "I have no reason to lie about something like that," he assured the newly turned vampire. "If you and that hunter were friends, then I think you should really reconsider who your friends are. Because he just stood there and watched you get turned. He was actually smiling about it as I wiped my blood across your pretty lips and turned you into a vampire."

Seeing that Dean was finally starting to believe him, Boris let his guard down, smiling softly at Dean as he dared a few steps closer. "I take it you really cared about him," he mumbled, feeling a pang of jealousy shooting through him. After all, he had been hitting on Dean all night and he had nothing to show for his efforts. Still, he had to focus on the task at hand right now. Subtly, he sniffed the air, giving his head a small shake as he pouted. "You want revenge, don't you? It's a natural thing. You want to go find him and rip his throat out for what he let happen to you?" Shaking his head again, Boris explained, "You need to feed. The way you are now, you'll never be able to take down a hunter by yourself. He'll kill you before you even get close enough to bite him. There are blood bags in the fridge; just take one with you and kill that hunter friend of yours. Or...maybe you want his blood to be the blood that curbs your hunger. Just make sure you don't get killed in the process, kid." That was one less hunter they would have to deal with when the time came.

**~~**

No, this wasn’t happening. It was all a lie. Sam would never just stand there and let Dean get turned by a fang. They were brothers, and brothers didn’t let things like that happen! Especially not them – not Sam and Dean Winchester. Family was everything to them from the day they had been born. They watched out for each other took care of each other when things got rough. 

But Dean knew that Sam had been acting weird since he came back from him. That part was no secret; but weird enough to just stand by and watch Boris turn Dean? No, that still sounded too off, even for their situation here. Still, he would need to investigate. If Sam really did allow this to happen, Dean was going to have to do something about his brother’s behavior before someone else got hurt at the hands of Sam Winchester.

**~~**

"I don't know where he is, Samuel!" Sam yelled, frustrated that his brother would leave without telling him where he was going. "Dean said that he had to go to the bathroom and then the next thing I knew, Dean was gone. But he won't hurt anyone. I mean, this is Dean we're talking about!" For the first time he allowed this plan to take effect, Sam was worried that maybe Dean wasn't going to be able to resist the pull of blood and that's why he wasn't in the room right now. But this was Dean they were talking about. His brother had the highest amount of human restraint possible, so Sam wasn't too worried. And when this was all over, they were going to cure Dean and everything would go back to the way it was.

A deep frown had come to Samuel's lips when Sam told him that Dean wouldn't hurt anyone. "He's not your brother anymore, Sam!" he hollered, rolling his eyes at Sam’s obviously naïve opinion. "Dean's a vampire now and all he can think about, all he wants to think about is blood! It's in his nature!" Shaking his head, Samuel grabbed a few supplies from his bag, knowing that if Dean fed, they were going to have to take him out. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but maybe it was going to have to be necessary. "We have to go find him before he gets a taste of human blood. One taste, Sam! That's all it takes for him to be stuck this way forever."

Although Sam didn't want to believe that Dean would be stuck this way, he knew he had to prepare himself for the worst. Sure, he didn't really care about Dean anymore – that was obvious since he was using him in his experiment to find the nest – but he didn't want his brother to die. It would be less fun on the road without Dean. Back to the way it had been before he picked Dean up from his apple pie life with Lisa and Ben. "He won't be stuck this way forever," Sam assured Samuel, already moving towards the bed to grab his own supplies, just in case.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother suddenly appear beside the bed, Sam figuring Dean had come in through the open window. "Dean?" he breathed, honestly a little startled by the sudden arrival. "Where the hell have you been, man?"

Dean was still having trouble believing that his brother would do something like this to him. But he knew that Sam had been off since he came back from the Pit and maybe this was just proof of that. Still, this was his brother and Sam would never do anything to hurt _him_ of all people, right? He wasn’t going to jump to any conclusions until he got to the bottom of this for sure. 

That heartbeat in his ears though was going to drive him crazy. Sam was as calm as if they were just sitting around having a beer and talking about the good old days, or something. His heartbeat was a steady _thumpthump_ in Dean’s ears and it was going to make him do something he regret. “I went to the nest,” Dean answered with a small shrug, keeping his eyes on Sam the whole time.

Samuel’s eyes widened. “You did what?!” he asked, obviously shocked that an experienced hunter like Dean Winchester would do something so stupid. “Why the hell would you do that, Dean?!” His fear that Dean may have fed on human blood increased by about one hundred percent now that he knew Dean was in the belly of the beast, so to speak.

Briefly, Dean turned his attention to Samuel before he looked back at Sam, shrugging once more. “They’re my nest now, too. They didn’t even suspect anything,” he lied. At first they hadn’t suspected anything, but when Dean started killing them off, they sure as hell suspected something. But that wasn’t what Dean was worried about. His brother had fed him to that vampire, practically, and Dean wanted answers. “Samuel, can Sam and I have a minute alone? I need to talk to him.”

Although Samuel wasn’t so sure about leaving Dean alone with Sam, he nodded. Sam was a big boy, and he could take care of himself. Samuel knew that first hand because he had been hunting with him for the last year. “All right, sure. I have to get some things from the warehouse anyway,” he explained, giving Sam a pointed look before he headed out of the motel room. Quickly, he pulled his phone from his pocket, hitting speed dial number 2. “Christian, I’m headed over to the warehouse now. I’m going to need you to get me some things – machetes, iron shackles, and all the dead man’s blood we have.”

Now that he had Sam all too himself, Dean was feeling a little more at ease. He didn’t take his eyes off Sam as he slowly walked to the door, throwing the lock in place so he wouldn’t be interrupted. “I’ve been hearing some interesting things about you, Sam,” he explained softly, moving into the center of the room where he could keep an eye on Sam and make sure he didn’t try anything stupid. He knew his brother wouldn’t have done anything to hurt him, but he was starting to realize that this wasn’t his brother. Sure, it may have had Sam’s body, his memories, but it wasn’t Sam. 

The younger man gave his head a small shake. “What are you talking about, Dean?” Sam asked softly, clearly confused. “Did…the vampires tell you something? Because you know that whatever they told you was a lie, right?” He was starting to wonder himself if Dean had consumed any blood. Sam took a few steps away from Dean and made sure he could reach his machete if it was necessary.

Sure, Dean knew that it was probably a lie, but there was a part of him that thought maybe it wasn’t a lie and the vampire was telling him the truth. After all, Sam was different, there was no doubt about that. Just his heartbeat being normal was conviction to that. “I know he was probably lying, Sam,” Dean assured the younger man. “But I want to be sure. Now, I’m going to ask you this once, Sam, and only once. Did you let that fang turn me?”

Hearing Dean’s question, Sam froze for a minute. He had let the thing turn him, but he wasn’t going to tell Dean that. “What?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper to make it more believable. “Dean, how could you think that I would do something like that to you?” he asked, giving his head a small shake. “I would never let something like this happen to you! Don’t you know that?!”

It was actually scary how well Sam played the innocent act. Dean knew he was lying. There was just something about that heartbeat that made him not trust his brother anymore. Add on what Boris had said to him and Dean was almost scared about what Sam would do to someone if he had the chance. Clearly, there was no telling what Sam would do to someone else if he could do this to his own brother. “What’s wrong, Sam?” Dean asked, his voice low and dangerous as he followed his brother’s steps. “Are you worried that I don’t believe you? Maybe that I might hurt you?” Chuckling, he added, “You’re my brother and I love you, Sam. I’d never hurt you.”

Before Sam could reach for his machete to defend himself, Dean was on him, pinning him to the wall and snarling at the younger man. “Dean…” Sam breathed, swallowing thickly. “What are you doing?” Now that Dean had him pinned here, Sam was starting to re-think his earlier assumption that Dean wouldn’t hurt him. “Have you had human blood?” Sam asked, hazel orbs boring into green as he waited for his answer. 

At least Sam was worried; that was something. “No, Sam, I haven’t had any human blood,” he assured his little brother. “Now, tell me the truth this time. Did you let that vampire turn me? Because I think you did. There’s something wrong with you, Sam! There has been since you came back, and I can’t just sit back and not say anything about it anymore!” When Sam tried to get out of his grasp, Dean pushed him into the wall harder, snarling at him once more. “Stop fighting me! You can’t win – I’m stronger than you now.”

“All right,” Sam answered, holding his hand out towards Dean in a silent order to stop. “All right, you’re right. There’s something wrong with me. _Really_ wrong. I’ve known it for a while. I lied to you, yeah. And…I let you get turned by that vamp. Because I know there’s a cure, Dean. And we need in that nest! And I know you can handle it!” Well, he at least thought he knew that Dean could handle it. Now he wasn’t so sure.

As Sam poured all of this on him, Dean frowned, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. “Handle it?!” he barked, his grip on Sam tightening. “You know that if this cure doesn’t work, I could die?! I could hurt someone, Sam!” It was like he was talking to a stranger. A year ago, he could have finished Sam’s sentences for him and now he didn’t even know who he was anymore.

Slowly, Sam nodded, licking his lips as he continued, “And that…should stop me cold. But I – I just don’t feel it.” He frowned deeper when Dean asked what he meant by that, Sam not having been planning on telling Dean all of this ever. But now it was a do or die kind of moment and he had no choice. “Ever since I came back, I am a better hunter than I have ever been. Nothing scares me anymore, ‘cause I can’t feel it.” Letting out a small sigh, Sam added, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He put on his best puppy Sam look as he finished, “I think…I need help.”

There was no doubt about it – Sam needed help all right. But Dean didn’t know how to help Sam when he was feeling like this. Hell, he didn’t even know what was wrong with Sam! He wanted to help for sure, but until he knew what was wrong, there was really nothing he could do. “Oh, you need help all right,” Dean assured the younger man, slowly releasing his brother. “But I don’t even know what’s wrong with you, Sam. And I can’t fix it if I don’t know what it is.” Sighing, Dean let his head hang, blowing out a slow breath. “We need to get Castiel down here. Maybe he can figure this out.”

Sam hated the idea of having Castiel come down here and examine him, but he knew that until Dean trusted him again, there wasn’t really much he could do about the older man’s need to fix him. After all, Dean was right – he was stronger than Sam, and Sam knew which battles to pick and when to just let something go. 

“Okay,” he nodded, licking his lips once more. “We’ll get Castiel down here and he can do whatever he has to do to find out what’s wrong with me.” At least that’s what Sam was going to let Dean believe. In actuality, he was planning on not being here when Castiel came. He wasn’t about to let some angel try to diagnose him that was for sure.

**~~**

About an hour later, Sam was panting out his breaths, groaning in slight pain as he pushed himself off the bed once Dean had released him from his bindings. He glared at Castiel as the angel pulled his trench coat sleeve down, Sam actually wondering if that kid from a few weeks ago was all right. Now he knew how badly it hurt to have an angel shove their arm into your body and touch your soul – it wasn’t a pleasant feeling that was for sure.

“What do you mean he has no soul?” Dean asked, pulling his head back when Castiel tried to force him to look into his eyes. Dean hadn’t called Castiel down here to check on him; this was about Sam. He already knew what was wrong with him and there was nothing Castiel could do to make it better. The cure was going to do that, so Castiel just needed to focus on Sam. 

Annoyed because his charge wouldn’t let him help, Castiel answered, “Somehow when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul.” Again, he tried to focus all of his attention on Dean, trying to touch him in order to diagnose him like Dean expected him to do with Sam. Maybe it was possible for Castiel to fix Dean, even if there was nothing he could do for Sam. 

Sam’s soul wasn’t with him? No, that didn’t make any sense. People couldn’t live without souls. That just made them monsters, and there was no way in Hell Sam was a monster. “Well, where is it, then?” Dean asked, his own annoyance with the whole situation rising.

At Dean’s question, Castiel answered, “My guess would be still in the cage, trapped with Michael and Lucifer.” He rolled his eyes when Dean slapped his hands away from him, Castiel’s eyes nearly bugging out of his head when he was told to just get Sam’s soul back. “Dean, it took several angels to rescue you. And you weren’t nearly as well guarded. Sam’s soul is in _Lucifer’s_ cage. There’s a difference – a _big_ difference. It’s not possible.” Frowning, Castiel begged, “Now, please let me take a look at you and see if I can fix you.”

Again, Dean pulled away from Castiel, shaking his head. “No, I have this under control. I just need to worry about getting Sam’s soul back,” he assured Castiel. Glancing up at his brother, Dean sighed. “Um…go figure out if there’s something you can do for him. Please?” Dean asked the angel, sighing once more as he took a few steps towards the table and away from Castiel and Sam. He couldn’t leave Sam like this. There was no way he could control Sam the way he was now and Dean didn’t want him to hurt anyone. 

A small frown came to Castiel’s lips as he saw how upset Dean was about this situation. And he knew Dean would be because Sam was his brother and he cared deeply for him. Still, there was nothing Castiel could do and he wasn’t sure there was anything in Heaven that could help him either. Still, he’d try to find something for the older Winchester because he hated seeing Dean like this. “Of course I will,” Castiel answered, the flapping of wings sounding in the room to let Dean know that Castiel was gone. 

There was only one solution Dean could see to this problem until they could get Sam’s soul back. Dean didn’t trust Sam not to hurt anyone, and when the time came, he was going to need to be stronger than Sam in order to stop him. He needed to be a vampire. And there was only one way he could do that; he had to drink human blood to make the cure useless when Samuel tried to shove it down his throat.

The very thought of becoming a vampire and staying that way when there was clearly a cure out there that could prevent it would have repulsed Dean a few days ago, but now it was the only thing that seemed to make sense to him. He had to do this because Sam was dangerous. And he had to admit that the pulsing sound of blood was actually making him feel a lot better than he thought it ever would have. His body was changing – he could feel it. And as much as it scared him, at the same time, Dean was intrigued by the situation. Everything in his life had been so screwed up since he lost Sam last year, and now he had a chance to maybe forget all of that and make it better. After all, he had already been a vampire for almost a whole day and his personality hadn’t changed all that much – so really, how bad could it be? But it was a big decision, and a part of him wished that Sam was here to talk him out of it. 

But Sam was the reason he was doing this. Sam was the only thing that was making him want to be this way because there was something wrong with his brother. Sam didn’t have a soul anymore, and Dean was the only chance Sam had at getting his soul back and being his old self again. And Dean had to do this for his brother, because as sick as it may have sounded, Dean knew that Sam would do the same thing for him if their roles had been reversed. 

Mind made up, Dean quickly rushed Sam, shoving him down onto the bed and pinning him there, struggling with the younger Winchester for a moment before he had him under control. “I just…can’t take the risk of someone getting hurt because of you, Sam,” Dean explained, the pain clear in his voice and his eyes. “I need to be able to take you if something like that comes up and there’s only one way for me to do that.” Licking his lips as he slowly nodded, Dean explained, “I have to stay like this.”

Sam’s eyes widened, the younger man instantly connecting the dots. “Dean, no,” Sam argued, shaking his head as he picked up his efforts to get out from under his brother. “Dean, don’t do this. We can still fix this. I’m not going to hurt anyone!”

Unfortunately, Sam’s struggles were useless, Dean tightening his grip on Sam’s wrists as he dipped his head, his second set of teeth elongating before they sank into the tender flesh of Sam’s neck. As he drank his brother’s blood, Dean felt his body changing – he felt stronger now, like he could do anything. His eyes flashed silver in the dimly lit room as he pulled away from Sam, letting the younger man know that it was over. 

The cure was useless now. Dean was going to be a vampire forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean glanced at the passenger seat where his brother was currently passed out, giving his head a small shake. He hadn’t wanted it to come to this, but he hadn’t had many options here, either. It was only a matter of time before Sam went off the wagon and hurt someone, and Dean wasn’t willing to take any chances. Hell, Sam had just tried to kill him less than thirty minutes ago, which is why they were speeding down the highway at three in the morning. 

About ten minutes after he’d bitten Sam, Samuel had come back and a fight had broken out. Samuel figured out that Dean had fed and he tried to kill the new vampire. Of course, Sam had joined in and that’s how they ended up here. He wasn’t even sure if Samuel was still alive, but he didn’t much care either in all honesty. The older man had tried to take him away from Sam and Dean wasn’t about to let that happen. There was no way he could let this soulless version of his brother run around and potentially hurt someone. This was the only way to keep Sam safe until he could get his brother’s soul back. Once he fixed Sam, then he’d get a hunter to take care of himself so he didn’t lose control and hurt someone.

A small groan escaped Sam as he started to come to, the younger man blinking a few times to get his eyes adjusted. He gasped softly when he realized that his hands were cuffed to the _oh shit_ bar, eyes darting around the car until they fell on Dean. “What the hell are you doing?!” Sam demanded, pulling at the cuffs in an attempt to get himself free. “Let me go, Dean!” This wasn’t funny. Sam was seriously starting to get pissed off. His brother may have been a vampire now, but Sam wasn’t going to let him treat him like this. He frowned softly when he realized that they were driving down a deserted road, Sam wondering if Dean was going to try to hold him somewhere until he could jam Sam’s soul back into him.

“No way in Hell,” Dean argued with a shake of his head. “Letting you go is the last thing I’m gonna do, Sam.” Turning his attention to Sam briefly before he looked back at the road, Dean added, “I don’t trust you, Sam.” 

Well, the fact that Dean had chosen to stay one of the very things that they hunted was enough to let Sam know that he didn’t trust him. That was a given. “Where are we going?” he asked, glaring at the older man from his spot in the passenger seat.

As he pulled into a secluded driveway, Dean answered, “Somewhere safe.” He quickly cut the engine once he’d put the car into park. “Somewhere you can’t hurt anyone.”

Once he was out of the car, Dean opened Sam’s door, fishing the key to the cuffs out of his pocket. “Dean, I was on my own for a year before I came to get you,” Sam reminded, not understanding why Dean was so worried that he was going to hurt someone. “I’m not some psycho, Dean. I’m not going to go off and attack an innocent person!” But Dean was so convinced that he was going to go off the rails that he wouldn’t even let him explain himself.

As Dean uncuffed him, Sam saw an opportunity to get away and he took it. Quickly, Sam kicked out at his brother, getting a solid hit to Dean’s abdomen and taking off running as soon as he had the chance. For a minute, Sam actually thought that he was going to get away; unfortunately, Dean was a lot faster than Sam now and before Sam knew it, he was shoved into a tree and pinned there by Dean’s solid body behind him. Much to his surprise, the rough treatment kind of turned him on. 

Then again, Sam wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. Even when he’d had his soul, Sam had been a little kinky and he had enjoyed it when the sex was rough – it had only gotten worse when he came back without a soul. Besides, Sam hadn’t had much time lately for himself, and it was really starting to get to him. After a particularly rough hunt, Sam liked to go off and have a little _Sam_ time, even going as far as to take in a hooker for the night if he was desperate enough. Still, no one could hurt him like he wanted; it seemed like everyone was holding back, worried that they might actually harm him. But Dean wasn’t like that. Sure, he’d never do permanent damage to Sam, but maybe Sam could get him to give him a little of what he wanted.

The instant Sam was pinned, Dean growled softly in his ear, making sure to hold him there tightly enough that Sam could barely move. “We’re doing this my way, Sam!” Dean hissed. He pressed against Sam’s body harder as he ordered, “Say it!” Every fiber of his being was telling him to just spare himself the trouble and snap Sam’s neck right now, but he couldn’t. Once he got Sam’s soul back, everything would be all right. This _thing_ would be gone and only Sammy would remain. 

There was no way out of this unless he said it, and Sam knew that. “All right, Dean,” he groaned softly, swallowing. “We’re doing this your way.” Dean smiled, slowly releasing his little brother and taking a step back so Sam could move.

Suddenly, the scent of Sam’s arousal hit Dean’s nose, causing his eyes to flash silver again. What the hell? Sam was horny right now? Of all times to be horny, it was now?! Dean could hardly believe it. Maybe he’d just found his way to keep Sam in line and it wouldn’t even have to cost him much. After all, he was a vampire now, so his soul was already tainted. However, just the thought of touching this thing with Sammy’s face made him kind of ill, Dean quickly grabbing Sam’s elbow and yanking him towards the door. “Let’s go.”

“What are you going to do, Dean?” Sam asked, stumbling for a moment when Dean started dragging him before he finally gained his footing again. “Just keep me locked up in here while you search for a way to get my soul back?” He hated the idea of being kept anywhere for too long. It felt too much like the cage – it made him feel like he was a trapped animal and he hated that feeling more than the idea of getting his soul back. “You can’t hold me, Dean. I’m not going to let you.”

Snorting out a laugh, Dean shoved Sam into the cabin as soon as he had the door open. “How are you going to stop me, Sam?” he asked, glaring daggers at his brother. “I’m stronger than you now. I’m faster, and I can take you.” Even with his little speech, Sam still seemed content on fighting him, the younger man rushing him once more. Angrily, Dean gripped Sam’s shoulders and slammed him back into the wall, getting into his brother’s face as he yelled, “Stop it, Sam! I’m not going to put up with this!” 

It pissed him off that Dean was stronger than him, and Sam was going to fight until his brother realized that he couldn’t control him. Sam _hated_ trying to be controlled. He’d spent his whole life listening to his brother, and Sam was done with it now. Thrashing around in hopes that Dean would lose his grip, Sam shouted, “Let go of me! Get the fuck off me, Dean, now!”

Again, he slammed Sam into the wall when the younger Winchester screamed at him to let go and started thrashing. “Knock it off!”

Now that he had exhausted every chance he had to get Dean off him, Sam calmed down, his dick pressing against his fly because of the dominance Dean was showing him. Damn, his brother was hot when he was all demanding and holding him down. If Dean would use his tactics better, Sam may have been a little more eager to listen. Not that he was going to tell Dean that. After all, Sam didn’t want Dean to know how to control him, no matter how much he liked Dean dominating him like this. “Fine,” he breathed, head hanging slightly as he panted out his breaths. “Fine, I’ll stop – let me go.”

There was that scent again – all Sam and musky, aroused – and it was driving Dean crazy. His voice was a lot deeper with his own arousal as he suggested, “Maybe you don’t want me to. Maybe…you like being held down like this. Being shown where you belong?” Pressing Sam into the wall with his body this time, Dean letting his own semi-hard cock press against Sam’s body, he added, “Like being shown _who_ you belong to.” He smiled softly when Sam couldn’t suppress the gasp that escaped him, his nose gently skimming against Sam’s jaw. “Is that what you want, Sam? Do you want me to show you who your master is?”

Sam could see no point in lying about now since Dean could probably smell his want all over him and he could tell if Sam was lying. “Y-Yeah,” Sam breathed, licking his lips as he pressed himself closer to Dean’s body, groaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Dean shoved him back against the wall. “Please Dean?” he begged softly, hazel eyes locking with jade green. He wanted this so badly he couldn’t think of anything else now. Sure, he and Dean had been intimate before, but that had stopped as soon as Sam just stood there and let Castiel push his hand into Aaron’s body to touch his soul. After that, Dean thought there was something wrong with him and he wouldn’t even let Sam touch him hardly.

At first, Sam hadn’t cared all that much, but it soon became an annoyance Sam tried to fix. Just last week, Sam had purposely undressed in front of Dean and then climbed into his bed with him, but Dean had jumped out like he had been burned. He remembered it like it was yesterday, and he also remembered the man with emerald green eyes and slightly less full lips than Dean who he’d gone and picked up afterwards to help take the edge off his rage. The man had left his room limping an hour and half later with tears still staining his cheeks.

The way Sam begged really turned Dean on. It was almost like he was with his brother again, but he knew better. A part of him was screaming not to do this – to just walk away and never look back. But this was the only way Dean knew that he could control Sam and he needed that. “Are you going to give me a reason to?” Dean asked, wanting to make sure that Sam knew if he did this, they were going to do this his way. He was going to tell Sam how to behave and he was going to make sure Sam listened.

Although Sam wanted this, he wasn’t sure he was ready to give Dean what he wanted. While the sex was awesome, he knew Dean was going to be different with him because he wasn’t his precious Sammy, and Dean knew it now. Still, the idea of having Dean inside him again was just too appealing to turn it down. After all, Sam didn’t _have_ to do everything he was told. He just had to make Dean _think_ he was being a good boy. And he would get what he wanted without having to do what Dean said all of the time – it was a win-win for both of them. “Yeah, Dean, I swear,” Sam answered, nodding vigorously. “Anything you want, please?”

He still didn’t trust Sam, but he could at least control him this way, Dean giving his brother one last shove into the wall before he pulled back completely. “Fine,” he finally answered, turning his back on Sam for a moment before facing him once more. “Do you like pain, Sam?” Dean asked, moving closer to his brother and wrenching his arm behind his back, holding it there roughly, letting Sam know that if he moved his arm the wrong way, it could possibly snap. “Do you like that?” he breathed into the younger man’s ear, smirking softly when Sam nodded. “I thought you might. Sammy used to like it rough too.” Pressing against Sam’s shoulder, Dean ordered, “Get on your knees.” Again, he smiled when Sam did as he was told. 

Maybe this wasn’t going to be such a bad thing after all. There were always a few things that Dean had wanted to try with Sam that he hadn’t because he was worried that his little brother might not like it, or he might hurt Sam. This version of his brother seemed to get off on pain though, even more than Sam had, and he wasn’t worried about hurting him as long as he didn’t cause permanent damage to Sam’s body. “I’m not going to cause you any permanent damage, Sam,” he explained, circling around his kneeling brother’s body. “But I am going to hurt you; I’m going to show you who’s boss and you’re probably not going to like all of it, but I’m not going to care.” Leaning down so that his lips were right next to Sam’s ear, Dean explained, “I’m your master now, Sam. You do what I tell you to, when I tell you to.”

Hearing Dean’s voice all authoritative like that made Sam shiver with pleasure, the younger Winchester giving his head a small nod, letting Dean know that he would do as he was told. “Fine, whatever you want,” he answered, nodding once more. “I’ll do it. Please…just…fuck me, Dean. Make me yours, please?” Sam had waited long enough for Dean to finally be willing to touch him again, and now he was getting impatient. Dean wasn’t giving him what he wanted fast enough and Sam was getting angry because of it. 

A low growl escaped Dean, the older man feeling his cock harden at the thought. It reminded him of Sam – the _real_ Sam because he had always begged so pretty like that. Gripping the top of Sam’s hair, Dean yanked his head back, forcing Sam’s neck to bend at an awkward angle. The look of pain mixed with pleasure on Sam’s face made Dean even more aroused, the older Winchester pressing his free hand to his groin and adjusting his thickening dick. “I’m not going to touch you until I know you’re clean,” he explained, tugging on Sam’s hair a bit. “Get up.” Once Sam had done what he was told, Dean ordered, “Get into the bathroom and strip. Wait for me there.”

Once Sam had gone to the bathroom, Dean sighed, looking around the room for a moment to see if there was anything in here that he could use to restrain his brother. This place had been in their family since Dean was five; their father had bought it pretty cheap off a friend of his and he used it as a safe house for when he was injured on a hunt. Sam had never been here before now, so he thankfully would have no idea how to get out of here if he managed to escape. Sighing once more, Dean headed into the bathroom, smiling softly when he noticed that Sam had followed his orders.

He kept his movements slow as he walked towards the shower, turning on the water to the temperature he knew Sam liked before he turned back to Sam, making sure the younger man was standing in the middle of the room where Dean had told him to stay. Dean stared at the long expanse of Sam’s back as he undressed, appreciating the perfect, golden skin and the firm globes of Sam’s ass. Again, he palmed at his cock, making sure that he didn’t get too excited by just _looking_ at Sam. This may not have been the brother he fell in love with, but he still had Sam’s body, which could always do things to Dean. “C’mere,” he ordered, his eyes roving over Sam’s body as his brother walked towards him like he had been ordered to do. 

As soon as Sam was close enough, Dean pulled him into the shower, shoving him against the wall and pinning him there with his arm thrown across Sam’s shoulder blades. “What are you expecting to get out of this, Sam?” Dean asked, his voice still thick and low with arousal in Sam’s ear. He knew how much Sam loved it when he got all authoritative on him, so he was going to use that to his advantage. After all, the happier he kept Sam, the better this was going to be on the both of them.

“I don’t know,” Sam answered with a small shake of his head. “What are you willing to give me?” He had some idea of what he wanted, but he wasn’t going to give Dean that much power yet. If Dean wanted to control him and make him his slave, more or less, he was going to have to work for it. After all, this wasn’t going to be much fun if Sam just rolled over onto his belly and took whatever Dean had to offer him just because Dean ordered him to do it. 

Dean growled softly in Sam’s ear when he was answered with another question, shoving his arm against Sam harder. “Answer me directly, Sam – not with a question.” Grabbing the soap, Dean lathered it into his hands, smoothing his soapy palms down Sam’s back. “Now, answer my question.” If Sam was going to be a dick about this, then Dean was just going to call it quits before they even started. He had gone this long without having sex with Sam and he could wait until he got his brother’s soul back for him. Sam, on the other hand, looked like he was about to burst right now. Dean actually thought it was kind of funny.

Sam smirked slightly, giving his shoulders a shrug as Dean started washing his back. “I just want you,” he answered honestly. “I don’t care what you do to me as long as I get off on it.” His head turned slightly to look back at his brother, Sam licking the water droplets from his lips before he added, “I miss having sex with you. You haven’t touched me since Castiel hurt that kid and I don’t like it.”

At Sam’s admission, Dean actually felt a little bad about the way he had been treating him. Last week Sam had really been trying to get Dean interested and Dean had just shot him down. But he couldn’t help it! This wasn’t Sam and he felt ill just touching him like this because he had no soul. Then again, who was Dean to judge now that he was a vampire? If Sam wanted him to fuck him, then Dean would do it. He’d especially do it if it meant that Sam would behave and listen to Dean. “That’s all?” he asked, his hands moving over Sam’s ass, spreading Sam’s cheeks for a moment before he pulled his hands away to get more soap.

The only answer Dean got was a small nod as Sam let his head fall between his shoulder blades, forehead resting on the shower wall as Dean massaged the firm globes of his ass. Dean found that he liked this version of Sam a lot better when he was being compliant, the older Winchester running through scenarios in his head to make Sam stay this way. As long as he kept Sam happy, Dean figured it wouldn’t be hard to control him. After all, they were about to enter a new world for them when it came to sex because Dean knew there was only one way to make Sam stay this way – BDSM. Well, at least the SM part, anyway. He was going to make Sam his obedient little slave, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it, much to his disgust. But really, he was a vampire now, so how much more disgusting could he get? “Spread your legs wider,” Dean instructed as his hands returned to Sam’s ass, spreading his cheeks once more as soon as Sam did as he was told.

A shocked yelp escaped Sam when Dean shoved two soapy fingers into Sam’s unprepared hole. He tried to twist away from the invasion, but Dean held him against the wall, keeping him almost immobile. “Ahh…” Sam groaned softly, biting into his bottom lip as he forced himself to stop moving and to just relax. “Dean…please?” he begged softly, lip disappearing between straight white teeth once more. Now that he was a little more relaxed, Dean’s fingers inside him felt _really_ good, Sam slowly pushing his hips back to get more of Dean’s fingers inside him. “Please…more…Dean…I need…please?”

Again, Sam’s moans nearly had Dean losing it right there, the older Winchester groaning softly as he allowed his head to drop onto Sam’s shoulder, relaxing there for a moment. “Shh…” he whispered against Sam’s skin, pressing a soft kiss to his brother’s shoulder. “I gotcha, Sam.” Slowly, Dean started moving his fingers inside Sam, his free hand wrapping around Sam’s waist, stroking the younger man’s dick. He moaned as Sam pressed back against him again before pushing his cock further into Dean’s hand, Sam’s breaths hitching as he started panting slightly in pleasure. 

Moans and heavy breathing soon filled the bathroom as Dean continued to stroke Sam, his hand moving faster and faster with each slide over Sam’s water-slick member. When he felt Sam’s inner muscles clench around his fingers, he knew Sam was close to cumming. “You gonna cum for me, baby?” he whispered into Sam’s ear, nipping the lobe gently. Dean smiled widely when Sam nodded, licking his lips before he pressed a kiss to Sam’s shoulder. “Do it, Sam,” he instructed. “Cum for me.”

Not five seconds after the command left Dean’s lips, Sam’s release was wetting Dean’s hand, splashing against the shower wall and leaving a drippy mess until the water washed it away. Dean stroked him through his orgasm, making sure to milk Sam for everything he had before he pushed himself away from his little brother, gripping Sam’s shoulder and forcing him to turn around. “Get on your knees,” he ordered again, eyes flashing silver once more as his fingers carded through Sam’s hair before he pulled him against his body, Dean’s dick slipping between Sam’s lips and bottoming out against the back of the younger man’s throat. 

This wasn’t the first time Sam had given him head, so Dean wasn’t surprised when his brother pulled out all of the tricks to make him really enjoy it. “Oh yeah…Sam, just like that,” he breathed, biting into his bottom lip to stifle some of the more embarrassing moans that were trying to escape him. His orgasm ripped through him quickly, Dean holding Sam’s head against him so the younger man swallowed everything he had to give him. He only released Sam’s head once he had been milked dry, pulling Sam back by his hair and tugging to get the younger man on his feet again before crushing their lips together roughly. “You’re mine now, Sam,” he whispered again, voice still thick with arousal. “Gonna teach you how to be my obedient little pet, and you’re going to love it.”

Before Sam could protest, Dean crushed their lips together once more, quickly washing the release from Sam’s body. Once Sam was clean, Dean turned off the water and dried Sam off with a towel before leading him into the bedroom and pushing him onto the bed. “Get some sleep. Your training starts tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean spent the next few weeks doing everything in his power to make Sam an obedient little pet, even going as far as to collar Sam in order to make him remember that he belonged to Dean and _only_ Dean. A few days after this experiment had started, Sam had fucked someone else in a motel room in one of the no name towns they had been hunting in. Needless to say, Sam hadn’t been left out of the cabin since then and Dean could tell that he was climbing the walls. So, tonight Dean had something planned for Sam that would help take the tension out of his brother’s body. And if Sam behaved himself, Dean would let the younger Winchester go on the next hunt with him. 

He growled softly as his phone rang, flipping the device open and answering, “What is it Bobby?” As the older hunter scolded him for speaking with a _tone_ , Dean rolled his eyes, forgetting that Bobby had just yelled at him about this a few days ago. Dean couldn’t help it though. Bobby had the absolute worst timing. Like right now he decided to call when Dean was just about to go into a sex shop to get Sam some new toys. All Dean wanted to do was get this over with and get back to Sam. “I’m sorry,” he apologized with another roll of his eyes. “Sam’s been driving me crazy lately, so I’m a little on edge.”

A small frown came to Bobby’s lips when Dean explained that he was on edge. A month ago, Bobby wouldn’t have been so worried about Dean being on edge, but now that the younger hunter was a vampire, Bobby tended to get worried about things a lot more easily. Especially since Sam still didn’t have his soul and he tended to get on Dean’s nerves a lot more than the Sam with a soul did. 

He’d learned just a few weeks ago that Dean had gotten turned, and at first, he was pissed. Bobby had wanted to put Dean out of his misery, but he wasn’t strong enough to do that. That boy was like a father to him, so no, he couldn’t kill him. So his only option was to accept it, which turned out to be a lot easier than he thought it would be. After all, Dean wasn’t hurting people, so he was fine. “I have something for you,” Bobby explained, pushing Dean’s previous statement into the back of his mind. “I think I may have found a way to get Sam’s soul back. Now, don’t get too excited yet, I’m not sure if it’ll work, but I have a good feeling about this one.”

It was hard not to get too excited about the news when they had been searching for so long without any results. “Yeah, what is it?” Dean asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, though he couldn’t quit manage it. Although he knew there was a chance that getting Sam’s soul back meant they would no longer be able to have their _extracurricular activities_ , Dean would take losing that over not having Sam with his soul any day. Besides, they had been in a relationship before Sam jumped into the cage, so he didn’t see why Sam wouldn’t want to continue with that. 

“It’s an ancient ritual that was performed by a few people back in the early ages,” Bobby explained. “I don’t know much about it, but as long as there’s no chance of damaging Sam, it should be all right.” Opening the book that he’d found the ritual in, Bobby explained, “There’s a clause here that explains there may also be a way to make sure Sam doesn’t remember what happened to him in Hell.” Castiel had warned them that if they tried to put Sam’s soul back inside him that there could be dire consequences and this was a way to prevent that.

This was great news. Dean almost couldn’t believe that this was happening after so long of wondering if they were ever going to find anything. “Great,” Dean answered with a wide smile. “Keep me posted on what you find about it hurting Sam.” With that, Dean hung up the phone, pushing the door open and heading into the shop. It wasn’t his usual stop for shopping, but Sam needed to be trained how to behave a little more apparently, so Dean was going to do whatever was necessary. At least until he could get Sam’s soul back, which seemed to be just beyond the horizon now that Bobby found this ritual.

Almost as soon as he walked in, Dean was greeted by a middle-aged man with a wide smile. “Is there something I can help you, sir?” the man asked, moving from behind the counter to get a better look at Dean. He knew immediately that Dean was a first time customer, so he wanted to be able to provide as much help as possible so Dean would return. “First time?” he asked, giving a small nod when Dean asked if it was that obvious. “I could tell from your look of pure confusion. So, what were you planning on picking up today? Maybe I can offer some help.” 

Frowning, Dean took a look around the store before giving a small shrug. “I’m just looking for something…new. My pet has been behaving badly lately and I want to give him something to remind him that he belongs to me.” Dean wasn’t really looking for anything that would hurt Sam too badly, but a punishment wouldn’t hurt, that was for sure. After all, Sam had been having sex with someone else and Dean couldn’t just let that slide. Sam had promised that he was going to be with him only when they started this and then Sam had gone back on his word. Clearly, that meant Dean wasn’t doing his job correctly.

The shop owner gave Dean a small nod as he thought about what kind of instruments he had that would be suitable for Dean’s problem. “Well, we have some paddles for spankings,” he explained, leading Dean towards the aisle where the paddles were kept. “And there are leather-bound cuffs here to keep your sub held down while you dish out the punishment.” Leading Dean to another part of the store, the shop owner added, “Or if you’re looking for a more intimate setting, we have a various assortment of candles and rose petals to create the mood.” 

Dean gave the shop owner a small smile when he was led to the candles and more intimate section. “Thank you for your help, but I think I can take it from here,” he assured the man, watching as the owner walked back to his register to wait for Dean to come up with his items. He could smell the arousal on the man and it made Dean just want to leave and not get anything. But he needed to at least pick up a few things for the evening. After all, Dean had big plans for the night, but he didn’t have all of the components he needed to make the night great. So, he was here to grab a few last minute things and then he could put this place in his rear-view mirror. 

Quickly, Dean grabbed a few candles before headed into the bondage section once more. There, he picked up simple, leather-bound cuffs and tossed them over the candles he was carrying. Once he had his cuffs, Dean moved over to the blindfolds, picking up a red satin blindfold before grabbing a ball gag to finish off his purchase. Dean moved to the check-out with his items in his hands, ignoring much of what the owner was saying. 

However, when the shop owner suggested that Dean ditch Sam and come join him if Sam continued to behave badly, Dean frowned. “You know, I can tell when someone isn’t pleased with their pet,” the owner assured Dean with a small nod. “Your pet isn’t trained real well, is he? I can see it with the way you hold your shoulders. So tense. I can relieve some of that tension for you if you’d like. And unlike your slave, I’m _very_ well trained.” No one talked about his Sam that way.

Snarling, Dean allowed his second set of teeth to elongate, pulling the man from behind the counter and shaking him roughly. “Don’t pretend to know anything about my boy!” he warned, his voice low and dangerous as his eyes flashed. The owner was scared and his blood was pumping so loudly through his veins; Dean almost lost control. Before he could give in to the beast that now lived inside him, Dean tossed the man back over the counter and grabbed his bags, fleeing from the shop and speeding away in the Impala. This was why Dean didn’t like going out alone – people always managed to piss him off, and Dean didn’t trust himself. 

As soon as he was home, Dean shoved the door open, letting it slam behind him so Sam knew he was home. A small smile came to his lips when Sam jumped because of the door being slammed, Dean glad to know that Sam hadn’t been expecting him. “Get your clothes off, and get on the bed,” Dean ordered, moving to the table and tossing his bags down. “ _Now_ , Sam.” 

When Sam moved to do as he was told, Dean spilled the contents of his bags onto the table, quickly lighting the candles so they would be ready when he needed them. He then grabbed the cuffs and held them between his teeth as he picked up the candles and the blindfold, moving to the bed where Sam was standing. 

Once he’d placed the candles on the table, Dean moved back towards their duffel bags, pulling out a length of rope and his favorite bowie knife before he moved back to the bed. “Lie down on your back with your arms up towards the headboard,” he ordered, waiting for Sam to do as he was told before he cuffed the younger man to the bed. He quickly climbed onto the bed then, shoving Sam’s legs open and positioning himself between the V of Sam’s legs. Without saying a word, Dean wrapped the rope around the base of Sam’s already hard cock and pulling tight, then down around his balls, pulling them up against the underside of Sam’s cock, binding them there, only to take another length of rope and run it down the center, separating them, almost painfully. 

“Ow, Dean what are you doing?!” Sam asked, looking down at his tied up cock and whimpering softly before his head fell back on the pillow. He knew Dean was pissed off because of what he’d done still – even after a few weeks had passed – but Sam hadn’t thought Dean would punish him for it. If he was going to punish him, Sam would have thought he’d done it a few weeks ago, not wait until just now. “You’re hurting me,” Sam mumbled, trying to pull his legs up and get away from Dean, although he knew that it was against the rules. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry, Dean, it won’t happen again. Just take this thing off me, please?”

Without saying a word, Dean grabbed the ball gag and the blindfold before he moved up Sam’s body. “Open your mouth,” he ordered, shoving the gag into Sam’s mouth as soon as he obeyed, clipping it behind Sam’s head. “You said you belonged to me, and I want this,” he explained, taking the blindfold and tying it around Sam’s head so he couldn’t see what Dean was doing. “You pissed me off, Sam. And now you’re going to make it right.” Roughly, Dean grabbed Sam’s thighs and pulled him down the bed and forced Sam’s legs around him. “Keep them there.”

When Sam nodded, Dean smiled softly, knowing that he wasn’t as upset as he was letting Sam believe, though the shop owner had gotten him all worked up because of what he’d said about Sam. “I can still smell her on you, ya know?” Dean asked softly as he leaned over Sam, reaching for one of the candles he had sitting on the nightstand. “Maybe not as well as I could when it first happened, but her scent is still there. If I get really close and breathe deeply – it’s like she’s right here with you, Sam. Taunting me with that stupid grin of hers; she’s lucky I didn’t rip her head off for touching you.”

Listening to Dean explain that he could still smell her and how upset it had made him to see Sam with that hippy chick, Sam felt kind of bad. Especially since her name wasn’t even important enough for Sam to remember. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he whispered, actually meaning it in some deep part of himself. Sure, he couldn’t feel everything the other Sam felt, but he knew when he had done something bad, and when it was something bad that he’d done to Dean, he actually felt a little bad about it. “Please…I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you.” Lifting his hips off the bed, Sam suggested, “Just take this thing off me and I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

Although he knew Sam couldn’t see him, Dean gave his head a small shake. “You’ll make it up to, Sam,” he assured the younger man. “There’s no doubt about that. But you’re going to do it on my terms.” Slowly, Dean tilted the candle until the pool of hot wax spilled out over the edge. A small smile came to his lips once more when Sam gasped as the wax hit his abdomen, his skin twitching, though the younger man stayed perfectly still aside from that like Dean had ordered. “Do you like that, Sam?” Dean asked softly, the fingers of one hand slowly walking up Sam’s thigh before he traced the rope holding Sam’s dick in place. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Just the right amount of pain to actually make it feel pleasurable?”

Another smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam nodded before he let out a small whimper as Dean dripped more wax onto him. He loved watching Sam squirm like this, and he had to admit that he was definitely going to miss it if Sam decided that he didn’t want to continue this once he got his soul back. But Dean didn’t want to think about that right now – not when he had Sam all to himself here to do as he pleased with him. “I’m gonna fuck you, Sam,” Dean whispered in the younger man’s ear as he poured the last bit of wax onto Sam’s nipple, smiling when Sam audibly gasped. “Gonna make you remember who you belong to.”

He heard Dean moving on the bed as well as felt it, Sam eager to know what Dean was planning on doing with him now. The idea of being fucked by Dean had his cock twitching in its confines, Sam moaning softly behind the gag, wanting to beg Dean to take it out so he could kiss him and please Dean with his mouth like he knew Dean enjoyed him doing. But Dean probably wasn’t going to listen to him anyway since he already seemed to have an idea in his head. Usually, when Dean had an idea in his head, there was nothing stopping him from going with it. 

Much to Sam’s surprise, however, the blindfold was quickly ripped off his eyes and the ball gag was removed, Dean tossing both items to the floor before he quickly claimed Sam’s mouth, tongue forcing its way inside to tangle with Sam’s own. Sam gladly returned the kiss, his arms straining against the leather cuffs in his attempt to wrap his arms around Dean. He just wanted to touch his brother. “Hard and fast, Sammy,” Dean whispered softly when the kiss broke. “Make you feel me for days after I’m finished with you.”

Sam groaned softly once more, head rolling on the pillow to look up at Dean. “Please?” he whispered, licking his lips as he lifted his upper body off the mattress and claimed Dean’s lips. 

After a few minutes, Dean shoved Sam back onto the mattress, ready to get moving. He didn’t know how long it was going to take Bobby to decipher this ritual and get all of the ingredients together, after all, so he wanted to at least get one more session with Sam in before he needed to jam his soul back into him. Reaching for the lube, Dean quickly popped off the cap and squeezed a dollop into his palm, rubbing his hands together before shoving two fingers into Sam’s tight pucker, biting his lip as his brother’s inner muscles clenched around the digits. “Relax, baby,” Dean whispered softly as his free hand moved to stroke his own dick. He wanted to be ready when Sam was so they didn’t have to waste any time.

“Oh God, Dean,” Sam moaned as he pushed his hips back against his brother’s fingers inside him. “Please…get this off me? I need it off, please?” He wanted to cum so badly, but the makeshift cock ring that Dean had placed on him was preventing it from happening. 

A small smile came to Dean’s lips as Sam begged for the cock ring to be taken off. “Shhh…just calm down and be patient, baby,” he whispered. “If you relax and enjoy this, I’ll give you a nice reward.” Sam nearly whimpered again, wishing Dean would just do as he asked for once. But he could handle this as long as Dean didn’t expect him to stay this way for long. At least he hoped he could anyway.

However, when Dean started nipping and kissing at his neck, Sam felt like he was going to explode. “Dean, please?” he whined again, bucking his hips so that his trussed up cock rubbed against his brother’s stomach. Unfortunately, Sam’s plan didn’t get too far with that because Dean pressed his hips roughly into the bed as soon as he realized what he was doing. “Dean…” he whined again, back arching off the bed, pressing his neck closer to Dean as his brother jabbed at his prostate with his middle finger. 

Before Sam could start begging again, Dean pulled his fingers from his ass and lubed his cock, gripping the base as he pushed inside with one thrust. Dean only waited a few beats before he was pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in, his brother’s body sliding up the bed with the brutality of the thrust. 

“How’s that feel, Sam?” he breathed softly into his brother’s ear, one hand moving to grip Sam’s cock and stroke him teasingly. A wide smile came to his lips when Sam merely whimpered, hips pushing into Dean’s hand and back against his cock in a silent plea to keep going. He moved slightly, angling his hips so that his dick hit Sam’s prostate with each thrust as he continued to stroke Sam’s tied up cock. “Tell me how much you like it, Sam,” he whispered, nipping at his brother’s neck and shoulder again. 

It was annoying that Dean wanted him to speak at a time like this, Sam quickly shaking his head as he bit into his bottom lip, head tilting to offer Dean more of his neck. “Please?” Sam whispered softly, his legs wrapping around Dean tighter as he tried to pull Dean in closer to him. “I love it…everything you do to me, please? I want more.” Again, he moaned as he felt Dean biting into his flesh harder, Sam’s eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as he whispered another plea for Dean to keep going. “Please…I wanna cum, Dean, please?”

Although he would have loved nothing more than to draw this out and make Sam suffer, the younger man was squeezing his dick just the right way and Dean was about to lose it himself. He made quick work of untying Sam’s dick before he shoved the collar around Sam’s neck up further and sank his teeth into Sam’s flesh, the younger man’s blood exploding on Dean’s tongue, making him pick up his already brutal pace. As he felt his brother’s inner muscles clench around him as Sam came, Dean moaned against his flesh, his own orgasm ripping through him as he drank from Sam.

Once he’d had enough, Dean rolled off Sam, breaths panting out of him as he basked in the afterglow for a minute. Dean then moved to the bathroom where he grabbed a few supplies to patch Sam up, heading back to the bedroom and plopping down on the bed. “Mmm…you were so good for me tonight, Sam,” he mumbled softly, wiping the blood off Sam’s neck and shoulder before he taped the gauze to the new wound. He’d learned a few months back that if he drank from Sam regularly, the cravings to go out and rip into someone else’s flesh weren’t there anymore. And Sam seemed to enjoy it, so it was a win-win for the both of them. 

Rolling onto his side towards Dean once his brother had released him from his bindings, Sam asked, “So, does that mean I’m forgiven for having sex with that girl?” Really, Sam had just been looking for release because Dean had refused to fuck him when he wanted it. He hadn’t meant for it to get so out of hand and for it to escalate to the point where the girl was almost in tears when she left because Dean had been so mean to her. “You know she didn’t mean anything to me, right? That I only want you?”

Honestly, Dean wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. Somewhere deep down, he knew that Sam probably did want him, but it wasn’t anything like Dean had with _his Sammy_. Sam actually loved him when he had his soul – this guy just tolerated Dean and used him for release and his own personal gain. Sure, he’d been behaving well and acting obedient, but Dean could tell he was just waiting for the chance to bolt. “Yeah, you’re forgiven,” he whispered softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple, wishing Bobby would just call him and let him know that they were good to go with the ritual. 

As if the universe was answering Dean’s prayer, his phone suddenly rang, Dean quickly flipping it open. “Hello?” he asked, a small smile coming to his lips as Bobby explained the ritual seemed safe and they could start as soon as Sam and Dean could get here because Bobby had all of the ingredients laying around the house already. “All right, Bobby, thanks,” Dean answered, knowing that if his heart was still beating, it would be beating out of his chest right about now. “We’ll be there as soon as we can be.” With that, Dean hung up the phone, glancing at Sam with a small smile. “Get dressed; Bobby has something for us.”


	4. Chapter 4

As they pulled into the Singer Auto yard, Dean frowned over at his brother. Sam had been asking questions the whole time over here and now he was getting pissy because Dean was being vague. Of course, Dean didn’t much care that Sam was mad about his answers, but it would lead to him not wanting to cooperate later, and Dean couldn’t have that. He already had a feeling that Sam didn’t want to get his soul back, and Dean wasn’t about to let that happen. Before Sam could get out of the car, Dean grabbed him, holding him in place. “When you go in there, I want you to go upstairs to the spare bedroom and wait for me there…naked. You can say hi to Bobby, but don’t strike up a conversation other than that. Am I making myself clear?” 

Although Sam was pissed off because Dean was being so secretive, he knew he would have to pay for it later if he didn’t do exactly as Dean told him to do. “Fine,” he answered, trying to get out of the car, only to have Dean stop him again. When Dean just gave him that authoritative look, Sam felt his cock hardening, the younger man licking his lips as he corrected, “I mean, yes Master.” This was something new they were trying – Dean thought that by having Sam call him Master, it would make Sam more likely to follow direct orders when they were given. So far, it was working, but sometimes Sam forgot to follow the new rule. Dean would always punish him for it later, unless Sam slipped up while they were having sex. Neither of them really cared during sex because their minds were on other things. 

Once he was released, Sam exited the car, heading into the house and doing as he was instructed to do. The instruments strewn around the room confused him, but he wasn’t about to disobey a direct order from his brother just to please his curiosity. “Hey Bobby,” he greeted, smiling softly when Bobby greeted him back before he headed up the stairs, ignoring the conversation Bobby was starting to strike up because those were his orders. Inside the guest bedroom, Sam quickly took off his clothes, laying them on the foot of the bed and kneeling on the floor where he would wait for Dean to come up. 

“What’s wrong with yer brother?” Bobby asked as soon as Dean walked into the house, wondering what Dean had told him. He had a bad feeling that Sam wasn’t going to be very happy when he was told that they were about to shove his soul back into him, and Bobby was kind of wondering if he should be worried about this. After all, Sam was unpredictable now and he didn’t want Sam upstairs setting the place on fire, or something.

Dean frowned when Bobby asked him what was wrong with his brother, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “There’s nothing wrong with him that you don’t already know about,” Dean answered, glancing at the stairs because he knew there was no way that Sam would stay up there for too long. “He was asking all kinds of questions on the drive over here and I wouldn’t tell him what was going on, so he’s pissed at me. I have to go up there and remind him of his place.” 

If it had been anyone else in this room right now, Dean would have thought of a better way to word it, but Bobby was well aware of what was going on between him and Sam. Of course, Bobby had been upset at first that Dean was using sex with Sam as a way to control the other man, but he soon came around after he realized how effective it was. Now, Bobby just turned a blind eye and ignored the fact that Dean was a vampire, and Sam had no soul, and they were basically in a Master/Slave relationship. As long as it got the job done, Bobby was staying out of it. “Do you have everything you need to get this thing done?” Dean asked, dragging Bobby from his thoughts.

Quickly, Bobby nodded, moving to his desk where he had all of the ingredients he would need. “I had everything around the house, and what I didn’t have, Castiel got for me,” he explained, laying everything out on the floor where the ritual was going to take place. “And I also found a way to keep Sam’s memories from Hell at bay. It’s a ritual binding you and your brother, that way if Sam’s about to remember something, you can change the memory into something that happened in his past and not something that happened in Hell.” Biting into his bottom lip, Bobby concluded, “But that means that you’ll know everything that happened to Sam as he remembers it. Can you handle that?”

Without hesitating, Dean nodded. “If this is the only way we can be sure that Sam’s not going to be in danger when we put his soul back in him, then yes, I can handle that,” he assured Bobby, glancing at the stairs once more. He didn’t like talking about this while Sam was upstairs and he could probably hear everything that was going on. “I have to get up there to Sam,” he explained, quickly moving to the stairs and taking them two at a time just in case Sam wasn’t happy with their conversation down here.

Just as he had suspected, Sam was no longer following his orders. He was already up off the floor and dressed, trying to leave the room, though Dean was now blocking his path. “Get out of my way, Dean,” Sam ordered, trying to pass his brother, but Dean wouldn’t allow it. “I’m not going to let you shove that thing back into me and possibly kill me, Dean! You’re so bent on having little Sammy back that you’d kill me just to have him!” Again, he tried to walk past Dean, but the older hunter wouldn’t let him through. “You’re going to have to kill me, Dean. Because I don’t care what you do, I’m not letting that thing get shoved back into me!”

Before Sam could try anything stupid, Dean grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall, pinning him there with his body. “We have a way to make sure those memories won’t haunt you, Sam,” he assured the younger man. “It’s a link between you and me that will let me choose what you remember and what you don’t.” He pressed into Sam more roughly when the younger man tried to wiggle out of his grasp, waiting until Sam had calmed down before he continued. Pressing his forehead to Sam’s shoulder, Dean whispered, “Sammy, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. Everything’s going to be okay, and you’re going to be fine when we’re done, all right?”

He didn’t believe Dean. Sam knew exactly what was going to happen when that mangled, tortured soul was shoved back into him. “You don’t understand,” he whispered, giving his head a small shake. “You don’t know what that thing will do to me. Please, can’t you just leave it alone? I’m fine the way I am. Dean, I’ve been listening to everything you told me to do. I know what you’re plans have been all along – to control me, and I’ve let you do that. So please, just this once, can’t you do something for me?”

Do something for him? Everything Dean had been doing lately had been for Sam! If he had his soul, Sam would have realized that, which is why this needed to happen. “You’re going to be fine,” he assured the younger man. “This has to happen because I can’t live like this anymore. I can’t be looking over my shoulder all of the time wondering if this is going to be the day you screw up and get someone killed, Sam! You _need your soul – end of discussion.” Pulling back, though he kept Sam’s arm firmly in his grasp, Dean ordered, “Now, get downstairs so we can start this thing.”_

_The whole way down the stairs, Sam was fighting and arguing with him. He even went as far as to try to kick Dean’s feet out from under him so he could escape, but Dean was ready for him. Unfortunately, he had no idea how they were going to do this ritual with Sam acting like a child throwing a tantrum. “Quit it, Sam!” Dean ordered, wrapping his arms around the younger Winchester’s waist and pinning Sam’s arms to his body once they were down the stairs. “There’s nothing you can do to make this stop, so just behave and let it happen!” Thankfully, Castiel showed up just as Sam was trying to wiggle free again and pressed his middle and index fingers to Sam’s forehead, knocking the younger man unconscious._

_“That should keep him calm until after the ritual is performed,” Castiel assured both men in the room, his head tilting to the side as he looked down at Sam’s pliant body. He wasn’t sure how this whole ritual was going to work, but Bobby wouldn’t listen to him when he suggested that they just leave it be, so here they were. “As soon as this ritual is performed, you will need to start the next one. We cannot have Sam waking up before the blood link between Sam and Dean has been made. The consequences of the restoration ritual could be catastrophic for Sam if that happens.”_

_When Castiel mentioned the blood link, Dean frowned, looking at Bobby briefly before turning his attention to Castiel. “Whoa, wait, _blood link_?” he asked, giving his head a small shake. “Sam and I can’t share blood. I’m a vampire now.” Bobby hadn’t mentioned that the link would bind them through blood. If he had, Dean would have told him to find something else because there was no way Dean was sharing his blood with Sam and turning the younger man into a vampire._

_Grabbing up one of the runic stones and looking closely at it, Castiel explained, “That is where I come in. I have found a way to reverse your vampire curse, but it has to be done right before you are to share the blood with Sam.”_

_There was a way to fix him? Even now that he had tasted human blood and had been a monster for the last month? He almost didn’t think it was possible and Castiel was just bluffing. “How are you planning on fixing me?” Dean asked, his skepticism bleeding into his tone. “I’ve fed off Sam. I’ve tasted human blood. I thought there was no going back from that.”_

_Castiel glanced up at his charge before placing the stone back on the floor to complete the circle. “I have to touch your soul; strip away all of the venom that the vampire placed on you to make you pure again. Once that is done, the vampire curse will be ripped from you along with my hand. And Dean, you have to be incredibly still because this must be done _very gingerly_. One mistaken move on my part and you could explode.”_

_Dean let out a slow breath when he was told that he could explode if Castiel made a mistake. “Well, I guess I just won’t move then, huh?” he asked, placing all of his trust in Castiel. The guy was an angel, so Dean figured that he could count all of his mistakes on one hand. “You better tie me down. Just for…extra insurance, you know.” Moving towards a chair, Dean sat down and let Bobby bind his arms and legs, handing Castiel a belt to give to Dean when the time was right. “Okay, let’s get this over with before Sam wakes up.”_

_As soon as Dean was bound, Bobby moved to the outside of the sacred circle he had created for the ritual, kneeling on the floor so he could start the incantation. He had never done anything this complicated before, and he just hoped that he was up for the challenge. After all, he could tell that Sam not having his soul was really wearing Dean down. And sure, this new kinky control thing they had going on seemed to be working for now, but they both knew that Sam wasn’t going to cooperate forever. This was the only way to make sure Sam was safe._

_Inside the circle, there were various bones from different animals, four candles marking different sections of the circle, runic stones placed in smaller circles around the animal bones, and an orb known as the Orb of Thesulah. Bobby lit the incense he was holding and started the chant, not knowing how long they had before Sam woke. _“Quod perditum est, invenietur._ Not dead, nor not of the living, spirits of the interregnum, I call. Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the evil realm. _Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte! Nici mort, nici al fiinţei, lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă sufletul la el. Aşa să fie! Aşa să fie! Acum! Acum!”__

_Once he was finished with the incantation, Sam’s body began to convulse, Castiel holding him down so that he didn’t fall off the couch and hurt himself. They didn’t have much time before Sam woke up, so Castiel knew that he had to hurry. Quickly, he moved to Dean, handing him the belt. “Bite down on this,” he instructed. “If you have somewhere pleasant that you like to go, you should do so…in your mind.”_

_With that, Castiel thrust his arm into Dean’s body, scraping away the venom that was all over Dean’s soul, frowning as he picked away at each layer. Finally, it was finished, and he pulled back, glad that Dean had enough control not to squirm around._

_He didn’t wait for instructions, Dean quickly moving to the couch where Sam was lying, grabbing a knife on his way there. Dean groaned softly in pain when he sliced through his skin, watching for a moment as his blood dripped from the wound before he did the same to Sam, pressing their wounds together and mixing their blood. He stayed in that position until Bobby finished with the incantation, collapsing onto his knees as soon as he was able to. The soul-enoscopy had taken a lot out of him, but if this worked, it would have been worth it, for sure._

_**~~**_

_Three hours had passed and Sam still hadn’t waken, Dean starting to wonder if they had done something wrong here. He couldn’t even fully enjoy the fact that Castiel had cured him because if something went wrong and he’d lost Sam, then Dean had nothing to live for. Slowly, his fingers ran through his brother’s hair, Dean pressing a soft kiss to the younger man’s temple. “Come on, Sammy,” he whispered, eyes closing as he rested his forehead on Sam’s own. “You have to wake up for me. Please, baby?”_

_Slowly, Sam eyes began to flutter open, the younger man groaning softly. “D’n?” he slurred, licking his lips as he turned his head slightly. Again, he groaned when Dean pulled back to look at him, a wide smile on his brother’s face. “What-What happened?” he asked, instantly realizing that he was no longer in the cage. Maybe this was a trick, though. Another one of Lucifer’s games, perhaps? Well, Sam didn’t want to play._

_“Shh…baby, it’s okay,” Dean whispered, pulling Sam into his arms and hugging him as if he hadn’t seen him in years. And really, it felt like he hadn’t seen Sam in years. Having that soulless version of Sam running around had only made Dean miss his baby brother more than ever. “Oh God, Sammy,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Sam’s in a deep, passionate kiss. “I missed you so much.” He could tell that Sam seemed a little hesitant to believe this, but he wasn’t worried about it right now. All he cared about was that Sam was here and he had his soul back. “Wait…what do you remember?” Dean asked softly, willing Sam not to remember anything about his days as a soulless human robot._

_Although he was still disoriented a little bit, Sam could feel that this was real. There was just something about the atmosphere that made him know for sure that he was at Bobby’s house and he was with Dean. “I…” he started, giving his head a small shake. “I remember the field…and then I fell,” he explained, licking his lips as he looked into Dean’s eyes, waiting for the jade depths to start burning with the fires of Hell, though it never happened. He was home. “I have to pee,” Sam explained, making a small face of discomfort as he pushed himself off the couch and headed into the bathroom._

_As he was washing his hands, Sam noticed that he had bruises on his body, and…bite marks? Slowly, he backed away from the mirror, waiting for his little dream world to shatter and for Lucifer to be standing there laughing at him for being so foolish as to believe this was real for even one second. He was in Hell, and there was no way to get out. Dean wasn’t going to show up like a knight in shining armor and save him; Sam knew that. His back slammed against the wall as he slowly shook his head, curling in on himself, sliding down the wall in an attempt to hide from the angels he knew would show up sooner or later._

_Feeling that his brother was distressed, Dean quickly moved to the bathroom, pushing the door open and finding Sam curled into a ball on the floor, whispering nonsense about being a good boy and promising not to fight. “Sammy, baby, shhh,” Dean soothed, pulling his brother into his arms and rocking with the younger man. He stopped any thoughts Sam may have had about Hell and tried to make him remember happier times – like when they had taken that whole week off after they first started their more than brotherly relationship and just had a little fun. “Baby, you’re all right. You’re not in Hell anymore, Sammy; we got you out.”_

_Sam’s arms wrapped around Dean as he took comfort from the solid body holding him, the younger man calming down as he remembered the week he and Dean had where they were the only two in the world it seemed. “What-What…happened to me?” Sam asked, pulling back slightly and showing Dean the bite marks he had found on his body. There were two on his shoulder, one on his neck, and one on each wrist, all in different stages of healing. “I don’t…remember this. What happened?”_

_When Sam showed him the bite marks all over his body, Dean frowned, knowing that he had been the reason for these marks on his brother. “I did that,” he whispered, giving his head a small shake when Sam just looked at him like he was crazy. “C’mon, we have a lot to talk about. I’ll tell you everything, baby.” Slowly, he helped Sam off the ground, leading him to the spare bedroom where he and Sam stayed while they were at Bobby’s house. Once there, he settled Sam onto the bed and started explaining what had gone on before they’d managed to get Sam’s soul back to him._

_Now that Sam knew the whole story, he was trying to process everything, biting into his bottom lip as his fingers slowly ran over the bite mark on his thigh that was being covered by his jeans right now. His eyes ticked up to Dean when the older man begged him to say something, Sam licking his lips before he cleared his throat. “Well…everything’s better now, right? I’m not going to remember anything you don’t want me to and there’s no chance of me losing my soul again?” When Dean shook his head to let Sam know he was right, Sam smiled softly. “Then, there’s only one more thing that I have to ask. Can…I have my collar back? I’ve…kind of always wanted this, to be honest with you. I just never said anything because I didn’t know how you’d react.”_

_Hearing Sam ask for the collar he’d bought back, Dean’s eyes widened? “Seriously?” he asked, a small smile coming to his lips as Sam nodded. Quickly, he pulled the collar out of his back pocket and motioned for his brother to get closer, hooking the collar around Sam’s neck once the younger man did as he was told. “So…you’re not mad at me for doing this to you?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip as his finger traced over the simple black, leather collar._

_The only answer Dean received was Sam’s lips covering his, their tongues tangling as Sam pushed Dean onto the mattress, straddling the older man’s thighs as his hands pushed under Dean’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin and hard muscles hidden under the fabric. It was in that moment that Dean knew everything was going to be all right. He had Sam back and they were going to be just fine._


End file.
